This invention relates generally to the field of wheeled carts and more specifically to a cart that facilitates sports activities such as jogging or skating.
Rolling, hand pushed carts for the transport of items is well known. Carts may be two wheeled, three wheeled or four wheeled.
Light weight folding carts have been and continue to be used for the transport of items such as groceries or other items purchased at local retail establishments, or for transporting sports equipment. These carts fulfill an important need in that they allow people to transport items from one location to another without needing to use motorized vehicles thereby saving fuel costs and providing valuable exercise for the user. However, there is a deficiency in the prior technology because existing carts are not designed to be easily used by a person who wants to jog or walk quickly while pushing the cart. Additionally, most current carts have small wheels which make them impractical for traversing dirt trails or uneven road surfaces. Also, most traditional carts do not have easily removable and replaceable wheels for compact storage or shipping. Three wheeled jogging strollers exist in the marketplace but are not steerable by a central rotatable steering column. W. Ayre's patent application 2006/0255564, now abandoned, discloses a steerable cart, but the folding mechanism is vertical in nature and wheels are not easily detachable for compact storage. Additionally, the application shows the invention used as a baby stroller but does not clearly define its use as a cart for transporting other items. Finally, no carts currently found include a secondary storage rack that supplements the primary cargo holding basket.